


Camille's Fitzgerald's Interesting Life

by KathrynStar (MKJ001)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: A series of one shots, And Camille is gonna give it to him, Bruce Banner & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Bruce is sneaky, Cami popped into my head and I figured why not, Camille and Natasha are dancer bros, Camille is dramtic, Camille teaches ballet and ballroom dance, Dorks in Love, F/M, Gen, I have only mentioned characters that aren't Bruce and Natasha so far, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Natasha Is a Good Bro, One of these is actually M but..., Random AU's, Science Bros, There is no timeline so don't expect one, Underwear baking, Will add tags as I think of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4600380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MKJ001/pseuds/KathrynStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random AU's/prompts I'm writing for one Camille Evelyn Fitzgerald, owner of a small dance studio in New York Studio and girlfriend of one Dr. Bruce Banner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I beat you at Mario Kart and now I’ve been banished to the couch for the night AU

**Author's Note:**

> She came to me and demanded I write so here she is.  
> I was going to give her own story but I really liked the idea of her and Natasha being friends and Bruce always needs some more love in his life, right?
> 
> Send me a prompt if you want to.

“I think you are over reacting just a little, babe.” Camille said, hands on her hips, staring at the pillow and blanket on the sofa.

“No, I’m not,”

“All I did was beat you at Mario Kart!”

“Oh, I know.”

“I can’t sleep on the couch because of that! I have a recital next week that I have to prepare for!”

“Don’t care. It’s one of the house rules remember, ‘Mario Kart loser can couch winner if they so desire’”

Cami sighed heavily, “Fine, but when you want to cuddle in the middle of the night just remember it was you’re doing.


	2. It’s 2am but your craving cake and we’re both up anyway so let’s bake in our underwear AU

“Babe…What are you doing up still?” Cami draped herself across Bruce’s lap, making him laugh even though she nearly trapped his hands and tablet under her body.

“I’m doing very important science, Cam. Why are you up?”

“Very important science he says. I’m in there being all cute in my new underwear and you are doing science,” Cam scoffed before pouting slightly. “I also want cake. Bruce, let’s make cake. Baking is science.”

“2am underwear baking does sound fun…” Bruce leaned over and kissed Camille on the nose. “You get started, I’ll run to the bed room real quick.

Cami cheered and rolled off the couch to dance into the kitchen to start pulling ingredients out of the cabinets. Bruce left briefly to discard the clothes he was wearing, baring his boxers and a t-shirt.

By 3am, the cake was in the oven and the couple were giggling as they cleaned up the aftermath of the Great Flour Battle.


	3. IF YOU USE UP ALL THE HOT WATER ONE MORE TIME I’M GOING TO BAN YOU TO THE COUCH FOR A MONTH AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce is a sneaky little shit and Camille is dramatic

“Robert Bruce Banner, I swear to every deity that ever was and will be in this world if you use all the hot water one more time, you will not sleep anywhere but the couch and your lab for a solid month.”   
Camille stated this calmly and with great seriousness or with as much seriousness as one dripping wet, shivering and in nothing but a towel can muster.

“Okay, dear, whatever you say.” Bruce commented, typing away on his laptop.

“Bruce, I’m tiny and don’t have a lot of body fat, cold and I do not get along! You are either going to have to let me shower first or stop using all the hot water.”

“Or,” Bruce finally looked up with a smirk, “You could just shower with me. Then we would use all the hot water with me.”

Cami glared at him, “Oh you are so evil. I teach children and teenagers dance and make jewelry, I did nothing to deserve such meanness in my life.”

“So melodramatic,”

“I literally majored in dance and theater in college, Bruce!”

“I know.”


	4. We’ve been celebrating our wedding anniversary on the wrong day for the past nine years AU

They had been married for ten years today and Camille, feeling sentimental pulled out the wedding scrapbook her mother had given her on their first anniversary.   
However… upon turning the first page, she discovered something strange.

So strange, she went straight to Bruce’s lab/office, scrapbook in hand.

“Bruce, when did when get married?” Cami asked as soon as he was within hearing distance.

“Um, is that a trick question? We got married ten years ago today.” Bruce answered, looking at his wife like he wasn't sure if she was okay.

In response, Cami set down the scrapbook, and pointed to the first page.

The date under their names was…

“Camille, are you telling me we have celebrated our wedding anniversary a day late for nine years?”

“That’s exactly what I’m saying. Babe… how did we forget our fucking wedding anniversary?”

“I don’t know. I really don’t know.”

The pair was silent for a moment, before the only thing that could be heard from the lab was laughter.


	5. Our AC is out and it’s the middle of summer AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Camille is so done with everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had this problem myself the past few days, so I really understand Cami in this one...

“I live in one of most state of the art buildings in on the planet and I don’t even have air conditioning!”

“Camille, dear, it’s too hot for complaining.

“Anthony Stark is going to hear a word from me about this,”

“Trust me, he’s heard you. I think all of New York City is aware of the fact that our AC is out,”

“I was not made to sweat this much, Bruce.”

“Remind me not to take you with me when I go to India next month, okay?”

“I may melt, babe, and you don’t even care.”

“I am just as hot as you are, Cam,”

“Impossible!”

“There’s the theater training coming through,”

“Shut up,”

“Hold on, Tony’s calling. Maybe the mechanics have the air running again.”

“They had better or I will find a way to do it myself!”


	6. Natasha always has a plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person A is thinking sexually graphic or generally odd thought and suddenly panics and thinks “if you’re a mind reader, cough right now”  
> Person B coughs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO! This is the only M-ish one (at the moment) it's also the longest. If you have a problem with that kinda stuff skip on over to the next chapter

The only thing on Camille’s mind, despite the class she was teaching, was what she would do to get the man waiting by the door in her bed.

She knew who it was, not many people didn’t know the face of Dr. Bruce Banner, but god’s above did she want to wrap her legs around his waist and pull on those curls of his, pushed up against a wall, being kissed roughly with those calloused fingers kneading into her skin and hips grinding together in just the right way.

“Ms. Fitzgerald?”

“Oh, sorry Sarah, where were we?”

Throughout the class, Camille’s fantasy’s got more and more explicit. In fact, she was in the middle of a particularly graphic scene featuring sex against the mirrored wall of the studio with the added bonus of the fact that Cami had a class coming in less than 15 minutes, when she and Bruce caught eyes.

In a panic, all that ran through her mind was ‘If you’re a mind reader, cough right now’. 

Even with her head turned, students chattering, and general parent ruckus, she knew for a fact that Bruce Banner had fucking coughed.  
*  
She waved goodbye to the last of the 7-10 year olds in her ballet class ten minutes later, leaving only two people in the room.

“Um, Natasha’s class should finish up in a few minutes…” She was blushing and found a scuff on her floor to study to keep from looking at him

“Thanks…You’re a really good instructor.”

“Come’s with years and years of practice,” Camille said, straightening the chairs that the parents had been waiting in. “You and Tasha going out after this?”

“Just to get dinner,” Bruce ran a hand through his hair as he looked around the studio.

That sparked Camille’s imagination again, except those where her fingers threading through his hair while he showed her just how much strength and control was underneath that adorably dorky persona.

Before Camille, and possibly Bruce, really knew what was happening, they were kissing. The open mouthed slotting together of two pairs of chapped lips. Pushed against the wall, Camille’s legs wrapped around Bruce’s hips to make up for the height difference. The two-day scruff sending chills all over her body as he moved from her mouth down her neck, making her tighten the hands tangled in his hair, pulling a low groan from his throat.

She bit her lip to keep herself from moaning as he bit her just above her jugular vein. She pulled him back and attacked his lips again.

They broke apart, chests heaving, hearts racing. A pair of brown eyes and a pair of brown eyes that were much greener than they should have been, pupils wide with desire, stared.

"Wow…” Camille whispered, not wanting to disturb the moment, but still needing to comment.

Bruce’s thumb made little circles on her thighs, “Yeah…”

“You think Natasha would mind if I stole you for my own dinner date?”

“No, I don’t think she would. I’ll text her when we leave.”

“I have left over Chinese at my place, only a 15 minute cab ride.” Camille offered.

“Mine is closer,” Bruce kissed her again, a brief brush of lips, “A five minute walk.”

“Deal,”  
*  
Natasha Romanoff watched as Camille grabbed her bag and after another long kiss, did she and Bruce leave hand in hand.

Cami had told her about her weird habit of asking if mind readers were in the room if she was thinking things that were particularly scandalous. She also knew Cami found Bruce ridiculously attractive and that the thought was mutual.

The fact that Bruce had actually coughed when Cam’s face made it clear she had had the thought was just icing on the cake that was two of her friends getting laid and Clint buying her dinner.


	7. You keep finding weird things in your pockets and are confused by them but they are just good luck charms I put in there

“Cam, you know I love you, but you really need to stop putting this stuff in my pocket before I leave.” Bruce put a small leather bag on their dining room table. “I think I have about 50 of these down in my lab.”

“They are just hex bag of good luck, babe. I teach ballroom to the person who makes them.”

“Good luck hex bags?”

Camille nodded, “Yup, they are an expert at that sort of stuff so they make them for me. I give them to everyone else too if it’s a super dangerous mission but it’s mostly just you. Plus they give me a discount on raw crystals for my jewelry.”

“So, my collection of feathers, scales, rocks, and crystals all with strange symbols drawn or carved onto them are for good luck?” Bruce asked with raised eyebrows and a small smile.

“Yes?”

“You do know that while I’m on the field, I am nearly indestructible right?”

“I just want you to be safe, Bruce. I don’t understand the science or the superhero-ing but I get that kind of stuff enough to want to try to keep you safe with a little bag of things and a prayer.” Cami’s eyes were quickly misting over.

“Hey, shh, come here,” Bruce opened his arms, allowing Cami to go from her chair to his lap. “Forget everything I said. You can give me those bags all you want, okay?”

Camille sniffled and kiss his forehead, “I actually had an idea about something that might work a bit better the other day…”

The press were very curious about the strange amulet wrapped around the Hulk’s wrist the next time the Avengers had to go out to save the world, but at home, it made one worried girlfriend sleep much better.


	8. Should I be concerned with the amount of caffeine you are taking in? AU

Cami worked at one of the many 24/7 Starbucks in New York City, except hers was apparently a favorite of the Avengers.

She had argued with Clint Barton over whether he got a ‘Superhero Discount’ or not every time he came in and she was on shift.

She blushed and stuttered when Thor and Steve Rogers came in together after a morning run.

She gave Natasha Romanoff a ‘Superhero Discount’ because girls got to stick together.

And, at just about any time of day or night, she could be giving Bruce Banner some form of coffee of another.

“Okay, look I feel I have to ask,” Camille said at 1:30am, putting the four to go orders in a carrier while Bruce waited. “Do I need to be concerned with how much caffeine you are ingesting? Cause you have been here two other times since I came on shift and that is a shit ton of coffee.”

“It’s not all for me, if that helps. One is for me, the other three are for Tony, Jane, and Darcy. We’re working on interdimensional communication and that takes lots of caffeine and little sleep.”

“Shouldn't you be there for the science-ing instead of here getting coffee then?”

Bruce laughed a bit, “No, I like getting out of there sometimes. Plus, you are pretty.”

They both paused before Camille smirked.

“I’ll pretend that was the sleep deprivation and casually write my number on the receipt if you promise to call me after if you get a good night sleep.”

“Deal,”

Cami handed off the coffee and waved goodbye. The bonus was the $100 she saw he had stuck in the tip jar. She made a mental note to give Tony Stark a few muffin if she got a date out of this.


	9. This is the first time you’ve ever been in the jewelry store I work at but you bought me a necklace saying that the gem compliments my eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one might be my favorite so far, to be honest

“You know, I’ve never actually looked through these,” Bruce commented to Camille with a gesture to the table covered in the jewelry she made as he waited for Natasha to finish teaching her own class.

“You don’t strike me as much of a jewelry person, Doc,”

“Still, these are very well done,” He lifted up a necklace with a topaz crystal hanging from it that Camille was actually rather fond of.

“Thank you, I've been making stuff like that since I was a teenager so…”

Bruce nodded as he kept looking through her wares- the necklaces, bracelets, earrings, and rings of all sorts, sizes, and fashions. Each item crafted by her own hands, each one unable to ever be made exactly the same again.

“I’m going to go change clothes, if you see something you like just put the money on the table, prices should be on everything.” Cami said awkwardly, backing quickly out of the room of her studio to rush into the bathroom.

She came back out ten minutes later, the front room of the studio empty. Camille looked, there was $25 on the table, a note on top of her bag, and the topaz necklace on top of that.

In a neat-ish scrawl, the note read,

Thought this would look nice with your eyes. Hope you like it.  
-B  
Camille didn’t take the necklace off for two and a half weeks except for while she was teaching.

If Bruce saw she had it on after she had changed clothes, he never let on, but the smile she caught on his face told her he had.


	10. I didn’t know you snored until half an hour ago but now I’m fighting the urge to kick you

From: Me, 12:03AM  
How on earth does Camille snore this badly? I am seriously considering kicking her.

From: Natasha, 12:04AM  
You want to risk her kicking back, Bruce? She might be tiny but she’s got dancers legs, powerful ones at that. Plus, it can’t be as bad as your snoring.

From: Me, 12:06AM  
It is, it might be worse to be honest. It makes no sense.

Bruce glanced over at the woman sleeping soundly and noisily beside him. She was 5’4, and maybe weighted 130 when wet. Camille should not be able to make a noise like that at all.

But she was. It was an interesting thing to learn on the first time she had ever stayed the night and they hadn’t fallen asleep at about the same time.

He glanced down at his phone to see Natasha’s response  
From: Natasha, 12:07AM  
Just lay down and close your eyes. She’ll ease up in a bit and in a few years, you’ll find it endearing. How do you think I deal with Clint?

He smiled and set his phone on his night stand beside his glasses, laying down and curling up next to Camille.

In the end, they both seem to sleep rather well, though he did end up kicking her.

The bruise on Bruce’s shin the next morning made Natasha snort loudly over her coffee.


	11. We’re parent chaperones on the field trip to a huge museum and somehow we got separated from the group?? AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From my brief internet search, Juilliard has a 6.7% acceptance rate(as of 2013) if that tells you why its impressive Camille got in.  
> Also, Natural history museums are amazing and I love them.

“So… since we seem to have somehow been separated from the group of eight year olds, I figure I should introduce myself. I’m Camille Fitzgerald, Alice’s mom, and I probably teach your kid ballet if said kid is female.” Cami held a hand out to the attractively ruffled man next to her on the bench in the crowded geology exhibit room 

“Bruce Banner, Rebekah’s dad, nice to meet you,”

“Our children are best friends and this is the first time I have ever talked you, Doc.” Camille laughed out, glancing around for any sign of said children.

Bruce smiled a bit, “Yeah, I mean, I’ve seen you around but I’m not sure why I never bothered to introduce myself since you teach Bekah ballet and the girls are almost always with each other,”

“Yeah, it is a bit weird. So, I assume Rebekah didn’t have to do much begging to get you here. I mean, field trip to the giant science museum sounds like something the multiple doctorate holding physicist would jump at.”

“I was happy to sign up to chaperone. I’m guessing Alice did some begging?”

Camille sighed a bit dramatically, “I went to Juilliard for dance and theater and my precious little ladybug is all, ‘Mommy, please come to the museum with my class, I want us to learn science together!’”

Bruce had an impressed look on his face, “Juilliard huh? That’s pretty amazing really. Don’t they have a less than 10% acceptance rate?”

The comment made Cami blush, “That sounds about right.”

They sat quietly together, both looking for signs of the class or either of their daughters.

“Want to go look around?” Bruce asked after a while, “I mean, natural history isn’t exactly my specialty but…”

“I’d love too. I know some cool dinosaur facts if you want to go look at some fossils,”

“Sounds like a great place to start,”

When the pair ran into the girl’s second grade class as the group was leaving the large exhibit on the oceans, the two parents were both relieved and a bit disappointed. 

Rebekah Banner and Alice Fitzgerald were also far too overjoyed at the fact that their parents had exchanged numbers as they left the school parking lot later that afternoon.


End file.
